


Merry Textmas [Fanart]

by SwanQueenScotty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenScotty/pseuds/SwanQueenScotty
Summary: Regina and Emma texting on Christmas Eve...This is my first time joining a collection. Hope you all like my little SQ gift to you all. All mistakes are mine as I’ve not done a fake text thing before so I was experimenting.Merry Christmas SWEN!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	Merry Textmas [Fanart]




End file.
